


Eunkwang + Haunted Houses = Definite No No!

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Eunkwang is a weak hearted person, everyone knows that...so the boys decided on visiting a haunted house at the carnival.





	Eunkwang + Haunted Houses = Definite No No!

**Author's Note:**

> A request done for a Hyunsik and Eunkwang fic...no concept or ideas, so hopefully this covers it :)

It was the middle of May when the boys decided to have some fun at a haunted house. Minhyuk thought the experience would be so much better if they paired up and went in two people at a time and it was agreed, albeit with a few grumbles here and there. So after a few rounds of Kai Bai Bo, the duos ended up as follows:

Minhyuk and Ilhoon

Hyunsik and Eunkwang

Peniel, Sungjae and Changsub

While the rest of them waited at the entrance, Eunkwang and Hyunsik entered first. The elder insisted on going first because he wanted to get it over with but Minhyuk asked him for reassurance.

“Are you sure you want to go first...?? We could go and tell you where all the scary parts are...” he told them and all he got was a shake of the head.

“No, I want to go first, I can do this!” Eunkwang worked himself up as he bounced about doing silly moves with his arms, while Hyunsik laughed at him.

“If you’re sure...” Minhyuk trailed as he stared at the dark house. Hyunsik walked towards the entry door, his arm was linked with Eunkwang so the elder couldn’t bail last minute. But being the very scared person that he was, he tried to hide behind Hyunsik while the rest of them laughed at him.

“Come back safe!” Sungjae yelled out to them with a chuckle. The front door creaked loudly as Hyunsik pushed it open and a cold wind blew through them, as a shiver ran through their spines as they took their first steps into the house. The house was lit up by some lights on the wall, but the light was barely enough to light up the few inches of the hallway. Eunkwang’s skin crawled at how eerie the house was and a part of him regretted going first.

“Do you think something will pop out?” he asked Hyunsik in a mere whisper.

“Maybe...it’s probably behind you now,” he joked and Eunkwang had the thought to turn and look. There was nothing behind him except darkness.

“Yah! Please don’t joke like this in a haunted house...!” he jokingly scolded Hyunsik, to which the younger laughed at him. They both walked further down the hallway, Eunkwang noticing that there were some doors to their left.

“Hey, check out these doors...do you think we’re supposed to open them?” he asked as he looked from the doors to Hyunsik.

“I don’t know, let’s open one...” Hyunsik answered him and his eyes went wide. Of course he didn’t want to open the doors, why did he even suggest it in the first place? He should’ve just stayed quiet. Hyunsik stepped closer to one of the doors and reached out to the door knob. Slowly, he turned it and pulled the door open, a ghostly figure sprang out on a spring board and they both jumped back in surprise.

“OMO!” Eunkwang shouted as he stepped as far back from it as possible.  After the initial surprised reaction, Hyunsik turned around and laughed at his hyung, who was leaning against the wall seemingly out of breath. Braving himself, Hyunsik closed the door shut, making sure that no part of the ‘ghost’ was sticking out.

“Come on, let’s keep going...” he said as he slung his arm around Eunkwang and led him away. At the end of the hallway, they entered a dining room which then led to the kitchen. They walked in and as soon as they stepped foot inside there was plates and cups thrown about the room. Carefully, they jumped and dodged the flying items as they crossed to the other side, which led them to what looked like the living room. The room was semi dark; the only light that illuminated the area was from a lamp that was standing in the corner. They didn’t realize it but there was a body lying on the couch and it wasn’t until said body rose up into a sitting position that Hyunsik gasped out and Eunkwang screamed. The latter stumbled backwards in shock, eventually tripping and landing on his backside.

“Hyung!” Hyunsik called out as he crouched down beside Eunkwang. He was out of breath and breathing heavily, trying to get it back and Hyunsik was starting to worry.

“You should drink some water, it’ll help you...” he said as he pulled out a bottle and uncapped it. Eunkwang took small sips as Hyunsik rubbed his back soothingly.

“I don’t wanna keep going...” he mumbled as he tried to keep breathing right. Hyunsik gave him a concerned look and knew that Eunkwang was truly scared now.

“But we can’t get out here, we need to get to the end to get out...” Hyunsik told him and he knew that Eunkwang has already given up.

“How about we just run our way out of here...? I can even carry you out...” he suggested but he got no answer. They both stayed there for awhile longer, the eeriness of the house forgotten for just a moment. Eventually, Eunkwang broke the silence:

“Will you really carry me out??” he looked up at Hyunsik and his dongsaeng gave him a big smile. Hyunsik crouched in front of him and patted his own back.

“Come on...get on,” he instructed Eunkwang and even though he hesitated, Eunkwang slowly got himself on Hyunsik’s back. After ensuring that his hyung was on and holding tightly, Hyunsik stood up and made his way as quick as he could through the rest of the house. They both kept silent the rest of the way; the only sounds were Hyunsik’s gasping of surprise and Eunkwang’s heavy breathing. Hyunsik was near the end of the haunted house when he felt that Eunkwang started to feel heavier than he did before and it was only when he turned to look, that he realized that somewhere, sometime ago, Eunkwang had buried his face in Hyunsik’s neck and fallen asleep (probably from all the shocks and surprises he got). With a smile, he lifted Eunkwang so that he was higher on his back and he made his way out the back door. Slowly so that he didn’t jar Eunkwang awake, he walked around the house and met with the others at the front entrance.

The rest of the group lifted their heads as they heard footsteps and when they saw Hyunsik with Eunkwang on his back, they immediately ran over to help.

“What happened??” Minhyuk was first to ask, his concern evident.

“It got too scary for him so I carried him out the rest of the way...I think he passed out sometime ago, but he’ll be fine, just needs to rest and calm his heart...” Hyunsik slowly and carefully put Eunkwang down and put him a sitting position (albeit it his head was lolling forward). Minhyuk sat beside him and held him in his arms to keep Eunkwang from falling.

“I think I’m going to stay here with him, you guys go ahead...” Minhyuk told them all and they all looked at each other for confirmation. It didn’t take long until half of them decided to skip the haunted house, while the other half decided to brave it out. So those of them went inside and the rest stayed with the still resting Eunkwang.

It took another ten or so minutes before Eunkwang started to come round. He groaned and mumbled as his eyes opened ever so slowly.

“King of haunted houses is finally awake!” Hyunsik joked as he crouched into Eunkwang’s line of view.

“Wh-what happened?? Am I outside now??” Eunkwang asked wide eyed as the thought of still being inside freaked him out.

“Shh...” Minhyuk rubbed his arms soothingly to calm him down. “...you’re ok, you’re outside...Hyunsik carried you out...remember??” Minhyuk told him and he gave a small nod.

“Here, drink some water hyung...” Sungjae gave him a bottle and Eunkwang took small sips like before.

“I don’t wanna do that again...” he mumbled as he leaned against Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“Okay...no more haunted houses for Eunkwang...” and that was it. The last ever haunted house they visited as a whole group.


End file.
